Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. In this context, a user may be an individual or any other entity, such as a business or other non-person entity. Accordingly, while enabling social communications among friends, a social networking system can also be a valuable tool for businesses to engage with potential consumers.
However, users of social networking systems traditionally have not been able to obtain information that is relevant and timely based on their interests, connections to others, and particular locations. Users have not yet been able to benefit from the relationships and connections among members of a social networking website, nor the rich user information contained therein, in a meaningful way. Similarly, third-party content providers, such as businesses, also have not been able to utilize social networking systems to provide information at the appropriate time and place to best take advantage of a potential customer's interest.